Friend
by ilive2write
Summary: Companion to Hate, read Hate first please, the word friends to be a relative term. Santanna tries to help Quinn get her girl, while trying to get her own as well. Rated M for language and eventual Brittanna.
1. Repressed Lesbians

**A/N Well, here is the first chapter to my companion story, i love all of you guys, and that is why, even though I'm swamped in all of my classes, I'm writing this for you. The updates will probably be spaced farther apart, but I promise to try and update at least once a week. I do not own glee, and i do not own Santanna either... Enjoy! I love you all, even if you are lurkers, but i still want to hear from you! I plan on going back to my other story and pming all of my reviewers, and with this story as well! Now, on to the show!**

Santanna's P.O.V

Ok, well… I hate BOTH Quinn Fabray AND Rachel Berry.

They are so fucking obvious! As if I didn't see them leering at each other when Rachel sang My Man (a song which I found completely ironic by the way). I mean, come on! They are the most repressed lesbians that I have ever met, and I happen to know Sue Sylvester (cause nothing spells lesbian like tracksuits and no ovaries…).

I mean, honestly, Quinn has spent the night at my house before, I have heard her moan Berry's name in her sleep, and let me tell you, it was not pretty. I had almost fallen asleep when it first happened, and then I had to rush to the bathroom to barf, and I ended up getting absolutely no sleep in fear that I would have Faberry flavored nightmares.

But, between you and me, Q is a friend, and I want her to be happy. I know first-hand what it is like to see the chick you want getting dogged by a guy. It hurts, so fucking bad…

But it's not like Rachel Berry or Quinn Fabray can be subtle. Berry wrote that song for Regionals and it looked like someone had run over Q's puppy. I may know they are clueless, but this is just getting ridiculous.

I guess it's time for Santanna Consuela Maria Teresa Lopez to step in and help these fuckers before Q ends up like a messed up version of me.

I'm not gonna lie, I miss Brittany, and I hate how wheels is always around her. Sure, I've convinced her that it isn't cheating, but it still hurts knowing that she is with someone else and not me. I wish I had the strength to tell Brittany before she got with wheels, and I guess that's why Ima have to help Q get her girl.

We may constantly be at each other's necks, but we are friends, in the most hilarious sense of the word. We make fun of each other, belittle each other, but at the end of the day, she is my best friend, and I want her to be happy. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did, she needs to get her girl before somebody else does…

**A/N Well? Read and review please, let me know what you think. Santanna's point of view is gonna be hard, because I love writing her as a bitch, but I also want to show her sweet side too… please tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon! Love you guys!**


	2. Obvious

**A/N Another update to hold you over... I was completly aware how slow and boring, so i tried really hard to push out another chapter that is a bit more interresting. I like this chapter cause you get to see a bit of a nicer side of Santanna, but it's still Santanna. Thanks to all of you who are giving me a chance by reading my story, please tell me what you think! I do not own glee or Santanna**

Santanna's P.O.V.

I'm sitting a few seats away from Q in glee club and smirking. Q is such a horndog! She is absentmindedly doodling a very scantily clad Berry. Part of me wants to know when the hell she saw berry in something like that, from the looks of it, berry was wearing a (really) short skirt, a white button up, knee high socks, and suspenders. Her hair was in pigtails and she was surrounded by hearts.

Can you say obvious much?

I saw her look down at her notebook and slam it shut quickly, looking around and blushing profusely. I smirked at her, laughing inwardly at the fact that she obviously didn't see that I noticed. Then I snickered when Mr. Shue walked in and she sighed and relaxed into her chair.

Nothing makes me laugh more than when Q is uncomfortable. I may be her friend, but that doesn't mean that I don't like to see her embarrassed, angry, or uncomfortable…

He asked if anyone knew the definition of irony. Brittany tried, she honestly did, and I wanted nothing more than to go over and support her, but damned wheels patted her on the knee to comfort her when Mr. Shue said, "Close, but how about you tell us Rachel?"

God, like the girl needed another excuse to open her trap. It's not that I dislike Berry, she isn't actually that bad. She just needs to learn to shut her mouth sometimes, especially if she's gonna be getting it on with my best friend in the future. I can handle her screwing my best friend, as long as she learns to shut her mouth every once in a while.

"Irony is the expression of one's meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect."

Did she seriously need to word things so much? How hard is it to say,' When you say something but it's really the opposite.'? Simple, and Finn and Brittany wouldn't have that vacant look on their faces. Seriously, when she gets with my girl Q, we are going to have a serious discussion about these rants of hers…

Mr. Shue gave us the assignment, and it sounded, like, easy as fuck. I don't understand why he gave us a whole month to do it, but you know what they say about looking a gift horse in the mouth, um, like, don't do it. So I turned to Q and she turned to me. She looked like she was about to say something, when someone cleared their throat.

I looked up and saw Berry standing there and fidgeted with her skirt, then said, "I was hoping I could borrow you for a moment?"

I looked at Q, and her face looked confused, but her eyes looked totally hopeful.

So Fucking Obvious!

I was surprised, however, when she continued, "Santanna?"

Now I was really confused, but when I saw anger flash across her eyes I smirked from ear to ear. I knew that smirking only got Q angrier, that's the reason I did it, because I always love to see her angry. It's like Christmas for me.

I looked at her and said," Sure, Rachel. I'm sure we can find the perfect songs for your voice…"

I stood and put my arm around her shoulders, and started to walk away, only turning my head over my shoulder to wink at Q.

Bless her heart; she looked like she wanted to murder me!

I sat down with Berry and started to work out songs with her. I asked her what she was thinking, and she looked around self-consciously and then whispered to me, "I think that it would be ironic for me to do something sexy, and it might serve a dual purpose, but I won't get into that now. The problem with sexy is that I don't know of many sexy songs."

I smiled at her and patted her on the back and said, "Well, don't worry, Berry, I'll help you land your gir—I mean, I'll help you find some songs, I already have some in mind, but I gotta ask, do you got any ideas for me? I don't really pay attention to Mr. Shue, so I gots nothing."

When I started to say girl she got this panicked look on her face, and that reminded me that she didn't know that I knew she had the hots for Q, so I backtracked, and when I mentioned needing her help for my song choice, she beamed.

We talked and decided on the songs, so I changed the subject to wardrobe.

I laughed and said," I gotta say, Berry. If you pull these songs off, which I gotta say, they are perfect for the assignment, with the outfits and choreography, you're gonna totally have some of our fellow glee clubbers jizzing in their pants."

She laughed really loud, and I saw Q trying to kill me with her eyes.

When glee was over, Q walked up to me and asked me my angle, and I just gave her a noncommittal shrug and a vague answer.

I spent the next week spending time with Berry, trying to get her attitude perfect for the song, and today Brits was helping her with choreography. We had taken a break from dancing, and were trying on outfits for the performance. We found the perfect outfit and I was laughing at Berry posing, when the doorbell rang. I laughed and said, "I'll be right back, just let me get rid of them!"

I pulled the door open and my smile disappeared immediately. If Q found out that Berry was here, it would make this whole getting them together thing take so much longer! She tried to walk in the door and I pushed her out, closing the door behind me.

"Q! What are you doing here?"

I guess she must have thought that I was with Britt, so she started poking fun at me, saying "I wanted to hang out, I'm bored. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I looked at her and said, "Look, Q, now isn't really a good ti-"

Dammit Berry!

Just then, the front door behind her opened, and Rachel stuck her head out, and said, "Santanna, I'm dying in here! Did you get rid of the—Oh, Quinn… Hi… um… well, this is awkward, I'll be in your room Santanna… nice seeing you Quinn, and Santanna?"

I was gonna kill Berry for interrupting me, but I could see her pleading me to help her out, so I assumed that she had some idea, so I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, Rach?"

I didn't even care if I was ruining her chances anymore, because Q, heaven bless her looked like she was trying to kill me again…

"Try not to keep me waiting" she said, her voice significantly lower, and with a husky tone. Rachel winked at me, and then left the two of us behind.

I stared at the door, shocked as hell at how fast Berry learns. She was totally pulling off this whole sexy thing. Finally I turned back to Q and said," Look; this really isn't a good time, Q."

I could see that she was crestfallen, and she made up some lame excuse and then left.

I stormed through the house and confronted Berry.

"Alright Berry, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

She sighed, then said," Alright! I may have…. Slightly more than platonic feelings towards… Quinn."

I smiled crookedly at her then said," So… I like this outfit, so… do you think you can dance in it?"

She stared at me in shock and then said," Are you fricking kidding me? I just told you I want to get in your best friends pants, and you just pass it off as nothing?"

I smiled and said truthfully," Here's how I see it, Berry. You want my best friend, she wants you, and I am going to help you, simply because I love the drama of it all."

She asked me if Quinn liked her and I confirmed, she then asked me how I planned on helping her.

" Have you, by any chance, heard of the term 'Fake Dating'?"

This might be very fun…

**A/N Reviews? I Love You Guys!**


	3. Angry Q

**A/N Ok, i know it's short, but i wanted to give you guys an update. Oh my god, i am totally getting my girlfriend to dye her hair pink! What did you guys think of Quinn's hair? Reviews make me feel special, especially after a bad case of writers block...**

Santanna's P.O.V.

Over the last month Berry and I have put Operation Fake Date into effect. We totally confused the hell outta a lot of people, but Q was my favorite. Sure, I had to act all lovey dovey with Berry, but not only did I love being on the receiving end of a Quinn Fabray death glare, but Brittany was constantly looking at me like someone stole her favorite toy…

I wants my Britts back…

Anyway, it was finally the day of our irony performances in glee. After much convincing, I got Berry to wear her outfit all day, and, just to piss Q off, I got out my nice little bruise wheel.

"Ok, now you know a lot about the stage right? Well, Berry, this is a bruise wheel, I use the certain colors on here just right, and you get yourself a nice hickey without my lips having to ever touch that—I mean your neck!"

She had gone along with it; apparently she liked angry Q…

I walked in to the school and smirked when I saw Q gape… She even dropped her books! God, I was loving this…

Even I had to admit, Berry looked hot…

I knew that it was really important to get on Q's nerves today, so I leaned into Berry's ear and said, "I need you to giggle real loud, ok?"

She did, and for added effect, I slapped her ass.

There was a bang, and I turned to see Quinn storming off… mission accomplished…

-Glee-

I gotta say, Berry is pretty hot when she dances like Britt. But the best part is defiantly watching Q's face go all red and her eyes bug out of her head.

This was most defiantly the best idea I have ever had…

She was squirming near the end of Berry's first song, and lord knows I'm so fucking excited to see her reaction to the next one…

" I'd like to dedicate this next song to my girlfriend, Santanna. Love ya, babe!"

I smiled and the music started, and poor Q's eyes popped, and then she looked so fricking shell shocked when Berry straddled her lap, which caused me to laugh.

When the song ended, I fanned myself… I may not be Berry's biggest fan, but not even I could deny that that was sexy as fuck. Mr. Shue asked Q to go and she made a quick excuse, and then darted out of the room.

I was barely able to contain my laughter.

Q was just too damn funny…

**A/N Ill try to post an update soon, in the mean time, thoughts? I love you guys!**


	4. Blackmail

**A/N Well, to say I'm sorry for what is about to become many short chapters, i wrote you an extra long one... I love you guys and your reviews... I'm not sure how to get Brittana back together yet, but it will probably be a slow process. I'll try and update soon, but my professors are loading me with mountains of homework... Anyone else excited for glee next week, I am, my girlfriend totally got a pink streak in her hair as a tribute to glee, but what do you guys think about shelby coming back? I don't own glee, or Brittany's dance moves... I love you guys!**

Santanna's P.O.V.

Q ran out of the room, and we all started to perform our songs. I started out by singing a lovely interpretation of some song I can't quite remember the name of, but it seemed to go over well, and on the plus side, Britt couldn't seem to keep her eyes off me.

God, I miss her so fucking much…

She thinks that I'm all in it for the sex, but I'm not… Not that I don't like the sex, cause I mean, damn… but I kinda think I might be almost sorta kinda already very in love with Britt…

And her dancing, holy hell, her dancing…

She is singing her songs and dancing sexily, and all I can do is look at her, I see her look at me and give me a small smile, and it is then when I decide that enough is enough, ima gonna get my Britts back!

Britt finished her songs, and Kurt took the stage, doing a disturbing rendition of "I kissed a girl".

Never again….

I saw Berry standing in the doorway, and she entered the room when Porcelain finished his ghastly song…

She looked at me and gave me a tiny thumbs up… seriously? Who uses those anymore?

Any who…

She spoke up and told the class that Q was having a costume malfunction… more likely, Rachel Berry knocked the pants off her and she can't find her brain…

Have I mentioned how much I love teasing them?

"Oh my god! Santanna, Quinn still thinks that I'm dating you! She's never going to make a move on me!"

She whispered this to me, sounding like she was worried, and I couldn't help but giggle inwardly at her foolishness.

I only smiled, shrugged, and nodded towards the door in response. Q walked in the door looking like she had just ran a mile, and I could tell Berry was getting all hot and bothered, I couldn't wait to see Berry's reaction to the other outfit. Britts had told me about Q's choices, which only made this day even better, cause Berry's gonna finally realize what it's like to see the girl you like all sexy-fied…

"Hi, um… my first number was an Olivia Newton-John classic, and coach Sylvester did it with her last year… I just hope my version is a tad more… appealing."

One could only hope, Q… I could tell Berry was already entranced… pathetic…

She nodded to the band and the song started.

_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like, makin' good conversation_

_I gotta handle you just right, you know what I mean_

I took turns, between watching Q try and seduce Berry, to Berry's blatantly obvious arousal…

I mean, just, wanky…

_I took you to an intimate restaurant, then to a suggestive movie_

_There's nothin' left to talk about, unless it's horizontally_

She raised her eyebrows at Berry, and I saw her breath catch…

It was only surpassed when Q started leering at Berry…

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_I've been patient, I've been good, tried to keep my hands on the table_

_It's gettin' hard this holdin' back, you know what I mean_

_I'm sure you'll understand my point of view, we know each other mentally_

_You gotta know that you're bringin' out the animal in me_

This was getting good, I saw Berry start to hyperventilate, serves her right, for making fun of my leering at Brittany's dancing…

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

I almost barfed when she started to give Puck a lap dance… I mean, for god's sake, he's named after a fucking sprite… just… gross

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Oh, let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Let's get animal, animal, I wanna get animal, let's get into animal_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

The song ended and she stood there, and said," Well, obviously this is ironic because I, like Rachel, am into relationships, and this song is about having sex."

I laughed at the way she stated that, and smiled at what I knew was coming next…

The class nodded, and I saw Berry as Quinn took off her jacket to reveal a blood red corset and shimmied out of her pants to reveal a small skirt and fishnet stockings.

She looked at the ground shyly, then said," This song is against my better judgment, but Brittany thinks it is perfect, and she's going to back me up, so… yeah, hit it!"

I saw Rachel's face pale when she recognized the first few bars

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Berry had an almost pained expression on her face, and a large portion of me just wanted to bust out laughing…

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

The glee clubbers all had different reactions, and I had to admit, if Q wasn't like a sister to me, I would totally get in on that, but she is, so I won't. Britts was fanning herself, and I kinda want to ask Q for tips, but that would mean admitting that I needed her help and, well… we all know that's never gonna happen…

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

I saw Berry squirming in her chair, and I knew it would only be a little bit longer…

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_Oh, shit!_

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

I heard Berry whimper, and Q smile, and oh my god, I had their asses for life…

Can you say, blackmail?

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

Everyone stood there in shock, and Quinn looked at the floor, and said," Um… yeah, the song is ironic because it is talking about crazy hot sex, and I'm into relationships."

I literally had to suppress a giggle at Q using the word 'sex'.

Mr. Shue dismissed us, and so I stood and did the whole jealous break up thing and stormed out…

It was all up to Berry now…

**A/N So, let me know what you think please! love you guys!**


	5. Carpet Munching

**A/N Ok, sorry for the long wait, guys, my computer crashed. But i made sure to put a little Brittanna in it for you. I love all your favorites and reviews. I dont own glee or Santanna. Enjoy!**

Santanna's POV

So, Berry texted me, and told me that she asked Q on a date, and what Q liked to eat…

Hell if I know…

So Britts decided to come over, ever since the whole prom thing, we've been getting closer… I kinda like it, but I'd never tell anyone…

We were getting our cuddle on and watching Beauty and the Beast (don't judge me, what my Britts wants, Britt gets, end of story).

So we were all nice and cuddled when my cell phone started going off…

I would've ignored it if the ringtone wouldn't have told me that it was mama J.

"What's up Mama J?

I walked through the door and Mama J directed me to Q's room, thanking me. As we were walking up the staircase I heard shuffling going on in Q's room, so I turned to Britts and said, "What do you wanna bet that as soon as we get in the room we see Q practicing her carpet munching?"

Sure enough, when I opened the door, there she was, face buried in the carpet…

"What the hell Q, freaking out much?"

She looked up and no doubt saw me smirking, so tried to hide her face in the carpet again, mumbling, "Go away"

I laughed at her pathetic behavior, realizing what she's going through, having gone through it myself, so I motioned for Britt to help me get her up.

We sat her on her bed and she asked why we were there, and so I told her, "Well, Mama Fabray called and said that you were freaking out. She wouldn't say why, but we all know it's for your date with Berry. So get your purse, we are going shopping."

She looked relieved, and so we all headed out in my car to the local shopping mall.

I watched as Q tried on a variety of outfits. I convinced her to try on a biker chick outfit too, but that was simply for my own amusement. We finally ended up getting her a blue baby doll dress, which I could've sworn she owned at least five identical dresses, but hey, as long as she stopped freaking out. I mean, it took almost all day to find one fricking dress…

So fricking painful, being a good person.

Anyway, I stood and watched as my Britts worked her magic on Q, when we heard the doorbell, so I made an excuse, then went to confront Berry on my best friend's behalf…

I was walking down the stairs when I heard her say, "Are you ready to go?"

I smirked and said, "Berry, I know I look hot, and no matter how smoking you look tonight, I simply refuse to let you ditch Q for me. Also, you know that if you hurt her, I will buy you a kitten, I will let you fall in love with that kitten, and then, on one shadowy night I will sneak into your house and slit your throat."

She back-handed my arm and said, "Santanna, don't flatter yourself. I've dated you before, remember, it was quite possibly the most boring time of my life."

I honestly enjoy our bantering, it keeps me young. I'm kinda like the anti tinkerbell, instead of needing applause to live; I need useless banter to live.

I feigned hurt, and said, "You cut me deep, Berry, you cut me deep. I guess I'll just have to move on somehow… It won't be easy…but I will…"

I was basically just trying to buy Q and B time upstairs at this point.

She smiled and said, "Well, San, that is because I am so amazing, but you have no chance Santanna, I happen to harbor feelings for a certain blonde that we know."

I pretended to be very worried, but wasn't really concerned, even if she liked Brittany, she wouldn't stand a chance against me, but I still said, "Q! Don't let Brittany come down! Berry is harboring feelings for her!"

We both looked at each other for a split second, and then broke into laughter.

Berry only stopped when she heard someone coming down stairs, then all she did was gawk…

It kinda made me sick, in a sweet way…

Someone had to stop them, before they went from eye-fucking to actually jumping each other's bones, so I took initiative.

"Oh my God! For the love of breadsticks, will you two just jump each other already? I swear, you could cut this sexual tension with a fucking butter knife. Leave, before I projectile vomit on both of your faces!"

That snapped them out of their fricking dream land, and finally got me a response.

"Really, Santanna? You're kicking me out of my own house?"

I smirked and started pushing them out the door, saying, "Hell yeah, Bitches! Now leave before I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your asses. Have fun!"

I slammed the door on their faces and saw them standing on the porch, just staring at each other.

I needed to stop them before they totally screwed up their date, so I said, "That means leave, bitches!"

Finally they walked to the car, and Berry did the cute open-the-door thing, and then I watched as they just sat there…

Looks like Ima have to take matters in to my own Lima Heights hands…

I slammed the front door and started marching toward them, yelling in Spanish and pointing down the street…

Thank God they got the hint…

I walked back into the house and saw mama J coming into the living room.

She saw us and said, "So… you girls want to stay for dinner so we can interrogate Quinnie together? I do like embarrassing her…"

I walked up to her and smiled, putting my arms around her shoulders and said, "That's what I love about you, Judes, you and I share some very important hobbies."

She laughed and told us that dinner would be ready in a few.

I walked up to Britt. I love when she gets into make over mode, she gets so focused on making the other person look so good, that her hair ends up all over the place, but it makes her smile. I tucked a stray hair behind her ear and then started stroking her cheek, saying, "You did really great with Q, B. She looked amazing… even if she didn't look as amazing as you do."

It wasn't a pick up line, and she knew it, but she looked pained. We were trying to work out this friends thing ever since the whole Wheels fiasco, but I couldn't help it sometimes. The truth is, when I am with B, I'm a better person, and she understands that even if I don't act like I care about something, I still do.

Truth is, I am head over heels in love with this girl. I love how she is always so nice. I know she might not be the smartest person, but once in a while she will say something so profound that I just want to kiss her.

I need my Britts back.

"San, I don't know…"

I took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Britt, all I'm asking for is a date, no sex, you don't even have to kiss me goodnight, but I lo- I just want a chance to prove to you that it's not about the sex, that it was never about the sex for me. It was about how you understood that I wasn't just mean, but that was my way of getting it through to people. I just want to take you on a date, I won't even take you in public if you don't want, I don't care if you're ashamed of me, I'll cook you a nice meal."

She put a finger against my mouth and said, "Hey, I'm not ashamed of you, you should know that about you, and I would love to give you the chance to prove it to me."

I smiled, and I'm telling you, I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I respected her, so I settled for a hug.

I would have stayed there for hours, but we heard mama J call for dinner.

We ate in silence and then sat in the living room and watched Jersey Shore while we waited for Q to get back. Britt kept getting up every five minutes to check if they were home, but we had given up on getting her to stay seated.

Britt suddenly came running and said, "San, they are here."

I stood up and cracked my back, then quickly ran to the door and looked through the peephole.

They were totally making out…

So I decided to play my favorite game, the 'let's annoy Q' game.

"Hell yeah! Get'cha some Q!"

Sadly she only giggled…

I heard Rachel make a joke about having a dream about Q and I opened the door and hung on the frame for support as I laughed my ass off.

I clapped Q on the back and informed her that she had landed herself a minx, then pulled her towards the living room for embarrass Q time.

"Ok, Q, here is how this is gonna go. You are gonna tell us about your date, and I'm gonna decide whether or not to buy Berry a kitten or not."

She gave me vague details about the drive-in and a picnic.

"Really, Q? Give us more details. What did you see, what did she pack, and how many times did you get your mack on… you know, besides the multiple times on the porch?"

She blushed, and boy did I really want to know what happened.

"We saw the new Harry Potter movie, which was awesome by the way, although I was a little distracted…"

Holy Shit! They didn't!

"No, I mean, we cuddled through most of the movie, and I may or may not have almost fallen asleep on her shoulder."

Aww man, I was kinda excited, in the non-lesbian way, because, hello, Q is like my sister.

"Now, food! What did you eat, better not be any of that vegan crap."

She blushed and I was excited again, I hope my girl got some action, and it looks like she got herself some Berry juice…

I said about as much…

"With a blush like that I'd say you got you some Berry Juice!"

She looked at me in a panicked demeanor, and I just smirked, "Santanna! Must you be so crude in front of my mother?"

As if Judes didn't assume as much…

I almost laughed out loud when I heard mama J mutter, "Not like we weren't all thinking it…"

Bless her heart, Q looked like she was going to die again…

"For your information, she made me a container full of bacon. She is Vegan and Jewish and cooking it was against both her religious and moral beliefs, but she did it for me! I did not eat anything else, and that is final! Next question please!"

I smiled and said, "God, Q! Don't get your panties in a twist, although I'm pretty sure that with what happened on the porch, Berry's already got them that way. Now, what else?"

She told me about the rest of her night and I couldn't help but congratulate Berry on her wooing of Quinn Fabray.

**A/N so, let me know what you think! I love getting reviews from you guys! **


	6. Committing Adultery

**A/N Ok guys, i am sooooo sorry! My roomate accidentally knocked over my laptop and busted the screen, so i had to send it away. I promise to try and get the next chapter up soon, and i'm thinking the date is gonna be in about two chapters, thank you so much for your understanding, and your awesome reviews.**

**I do not own glee or the Rachel Berry Ramble... enjoy**

Santanna's P.O.V

So my parents told me that their group of high school buddies was getting together today, and when I asked who, I shouldn't have been surprised…

I have to spend time with the mega lesbians…

They are sure to be fawning over each other, and I really needed to spend this time planning my date with Britt…

Oh well…

I walked up to the door and knocked.

When it opened I smirked and said, "Hey, Bitches!"

I saw horror cross across her face, and then she politely invited us in.

I loved messing with her…

I was actually having a nice time, and it was even better when Britt got here.

I was on my way to the kitchen to get Britts a drink, when I was suddenly tackled to the ground…

Not gonna lie, it kinda hurt…

I saw Q above me, straddling my hips.

Can you say awkward?

Well, I sure as hell was gonna make it awkward…

"What the hell, Q? Berry! Get your midget ass in here and get your girlfriend off of me!" I looked directly at her and said, "I'm sorry, Q, but I don't like you like that. So why don't you get off of me please, before I endz you!"

I was not above praying to god that Britts didn't see this, but apparently god took a coffee break and left Q and I to flounder…

Rachel and Britt walked into the room and Q looked scared as shit. Granted I was too, but I can at least hide it so I don't look like I am committing adultery…

"Rach, it's not what it looks like, I swear! I saw brown hair and I thought it was you! So I tackled her to the floor and that's how we got here!"

I raised my eyebrows, and so did Rachel, and then Rach said, "Quinn, may I have a word with you?"

I knew that neither Britt nor Berry was genuinely mad at us, so it didn't take me more than ten seconds to realize what was about to happen. Q stood up and followed Berry upstairs.

I looked at Britt and said, "Hey B."

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"So…" I started to say, looking at the ground and shuffling my feet, "I was thinking we could have our date tomorrow night? I know it's a school night, and I promise I will have you back by curfew… You don't have to if you don't want to, I would completely understand, you're awesome, and way out of my league… I just don't want you to regret thi—"

She put her pointer finger on my lips to quiet me and said, "You are starting to sound like Rachel… Has she been helping you in school too? I would love to go out with you tomorrow, but for now, let's go see if dinner is ready, because I'm like, super hungry."

I smiled at her and she took my hand, leading me to the dinner table.

This was starting to be a very good night…

**A/N I would love some reviews if you wouldn't mind... Love you guys!**


	7. Attempting to eat, and failing

**A/N So, here is another short chapter, but i promise, next chapter is the date, and will be significantly longer, but it might take me a while. Thank you sooooo much for all of you that stayed with my story even through my inconsistant updates, you guys are amazing! If anyone still reads this, i would love to hear from you, please tell me what you think.**

**I do not own glee or Judy Fabray's awesomeness...**

Santanna's P.O.V.

Great…. Berry sat Q next to me, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell you what Ima gonna have to be watching while I attempt to eat…

Luckily they lasted almost twenty minutes before Berry conspicuously reached for the salt shaker and then left her hand on Q's thigh…

Ima gonna have to teach Berry a little something called subtlety…

I almost fell to the floor laughing when Q finally discovered where Berry's hand went. Her face turned red and she started choking on her food. I was trying really hard to keep the ever-loving smirk off my face as I patted her back and said, "Hold on there Q, I think you bit off a bit more than you can chew…"

I could almost hear her silently cursing me out in her mind…

Q sat there forever trying to regain her composure, and just when she was finally almost back to normal, she stiffened, and I would bet the outcome on my date with Britts that it had something to do with Berry…

The thing is, Q didn't see all of the rest of us watching her, or the shit eating grins on everyone's faces, time to make life super awkward for her. Berry's dad did that enough. He tried to get her to talk about something or another, and Q was trying very hard to talk back, but Berry must'a been doing one hell of a job distracting her, cause she couldn't seem to form coherent sentences. And then suddenly, Q was jumping outta her seat.

"Hey, Rachel? Where is your bathroom?"

I smirked knowingly behind their backs…

So Fucking Obvious!

Berry stood quickly and said, "Right this way, Quinn, I'll show you!"

We watched them go and as soon as the door shut, we all burst out laughing… well, except for Britt, she just looked concerned…

Then Judes said, "I would be willing to bet that they are totally getting it on in your bathroom."

Hiram looked at Leroy, and then said, "I don't think they would go that far, teasing… maybe, but I think Rachel respects all of us enough to consider the fact that we are still in the house."

The bet was SO on.

Five minutes later, after all the bets were placed on the center of the table, me and Britts went to assess the damage… It had to be us cause the adults wouldn't let us put in a bet… I still sided with Judes, and made that much abundantly clear…

We crept up to the door and I heard a hell of a loud moan from Berry…

Even I have to admit it was pretty hot…

Anyways, I did the thing I do best…

"Get'cha some, Q!"

Then Britts looked at me with the cutest- I mean with a concerned face and I almost melted, that is, until she spoke.

"Sanny? Is Q ok? I heard her groaning, what if she's in pain? Where did Rachel go? She said she was gonna show Q the bathroom, but then she disappeared!"

I couldn't hold back my laugh as I said, "Oh, don't worry Britt… I don't think Q is in pain, and I'm sure that Berry was introducing Quinn to the bathrooms accommodations!"

Then, just to embarrass them, I shouted, "Hey, Judy! I win the pot! They are totally doing it in there!"

To say that the night was a blast would be one hell of an understatement…

**A/N I would love to hear from you, let me know what you think please! I love you all!**


	8. Whipped

**A/N So, i know it took a while, but here you go guys. As promised, the date. I gotta say, part of me thinks this is an even more epic date than the other story of mine. I love you guys, and thank you for being so patient.**

**I do not own glee or Santanna's surprising sappiness (yay for aliteration!)**

**enjoy!**

Santanna's P.O.V

So… I'm freaking out here… My date with Britts is tonight and it has to go perfectly or else I'm screwed…

I really wants to prove to Britts that we're perfect for each other, and that I'm ready to let everybody know that she's mine. I planned a pretty fucking awesome date, but I'm still nervous.

I want to talk to someone, but fuck me if I'ma gonna talk to Q, cause she'd just tease me to death… kinda like I do to her…

Anyway, so I decided to bite my tongue and just talk to someone…

"Berry! Psst! Berry! Over here! BERRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Yeah, I was kinda stage whispering, but it worked, cause she looked up from her locker across the hall and I waved enthusiastically to get her to come over here.

She closed her locker and, rolling her eyes, walked over.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look, Santanna?"

I shrugged and dragged her into the nearest classroom.

"Berry, If you ever repeat this I will deny it, but I need your help. I have a date with Britts to try and prove that we should start dating again, only out this time, and I'm freaking out! I promised that I wouldn't pressure her for sex or anything, and I won't, I'm just really nervous and I can't help worrying that everything is gonna backfire, and that she won't like the real me and will decide to go back to wheels even though I'm trying my hardest to prove to her that we belong together, and what if she doesn't like the date? She'll go back to him for sure, and I can't handle that, my heart is literally beating out of my chest and I-"

Berry put her hand over my mouth and smirked, "Really, Santanna. Keep up this rambling and people might mistake you for me. I know what you are feeling, I felt it just a few days ago with Quinn. Britt likes you, ok? Anything you do will be awesome because it is you and her. She wants this to work out. You need to take a deep breath and calm the fuck down. Behind that tough exterior you show everybody is a really caring person, and that is who Britt loves, so as long as you let that show during your date, and you also show her how well you know her, nothing bad is gonna happen. I swear on my autographed copy of Funny Girl that it will turn out fine, ok?"

I stared at her blankly for a while and finally managed to say, "Oh my God… Rachel Berry just cursed… This is FUCKING AWESOME!"

She smiled at me, probably finally fucking realizing that all I really needed was a suitable distraction.

The warning bell sounded so I nodded to her and headed toward my last class of the day…

So I stood in front of Britts door, pacing… I had been here for probably the last fifteen minutes, just trying to get up the courage to knock.

I wasn't late though, I may or not have been so excited that I got her twenty minutes early…

I couldn't take it anymore and lunged toward the doorbell, however, half way there the door opened, and as I turned in midair, I lost my center of gravity and fell…

Why, tonight of all nights, did I have to be cursed with the grace of Frankenteen?

"Oh my God! Sanny… are you ok?"

I'm not gonna lie, I was feeling a bit dizzy, but I sure as hell wasn't going to worry Britts, so I nodded and said, "You looks amazing Britt-Britt. Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded, helping me up off the ground. I smiled shyly at her, and before you say it, I am fully aware that I am what you would call whipped, but come on! Britt has to be the single most amazing person on the face of the planet! I can't help it!

I walked her to the passenger door and opened it for her, and then ran over to the driver's seat and started the car.

The ride was filled with talking and laughing and singing stupidly along to the radio. I could almost hear Britts heart stop when I pulled into the theater parking lot.

The Marque clearly stated that the nutcracker ballet would be performing tonight, and I just might have scored us the best seats in the house…

During the performance, I found that I couldn't quite pay attention to the stage, I just found myself watching the look of wonder on Britts face as she watched the performance. I had completely focused on watching her facial expressions when I suddenly felt her hand take mine, all the while her eyes never left the stage.

Not gonna lie, my heart is going crazy right now…

When the show was over, I gently leaned into her ear and whispered, "That's gonna be you someday Britt. Up there on that stage, dancing so beautifully. I promise, and I also promise that I'll always be here to watch, front and center, cheering louder than all the rest of the mother fuckers out here."

She looked at me and smiled, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes…

I wanna kiss her so badly, but I don't want to ruin things, so I take her hand that never once left mine and brought it to my lips, kissing it softly.

I heard her breath hitch, and I couldn't fight off the small smile, as I stood and gently pulled Brits up and led her back to my car.

When I pulled into the park, she looked confused, but I just shrugged it off and led her to the pond.

I unpacked the picnic and we ate, watching the ducks on the lake. My heart almost stopped when I felt her lean her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for the longest time, but then it was time for me to take her home. I walked her to her door and she looked at me and said, "San, this was awesome. More awesome than that time when my daddy got me a brand new rubber duckie. I miss this side of you. Can we go back to how we were? I miss your sweet lady kisses."

I sighed and said, "I can't do that Britt. You know how I always used to say that sex isn't dating? Well, I want it to be. I want to be with you Britt, the way wheels was. I wanna walk you to class and hold your hand. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She smiled and took my cheek in the palm of her hand and said, "Why didn't you just say so?"

She kissed me, and there couldn't have been a more perfect ending to the first date of my life, with (and this should be kept strictly on the down low) the person who could possibly be the love of my life…

**A/N so, will you tell me what you think? It helps, especially since i have no clue where i'm going from here... Love you guys!**


End file.
